


Morning Meeting

by Tbird1965



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch accidentally leaves his laptop on. What will Garcia see when he handles a morning situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Meeting

If you're new to my stories, you may notice a have a tiny bit of a fetish when it comes to men taking "matters" into their own hands. I make no apology.

Hotch woke up and yawned loudly. It was still early and he was all alone in his big hotel bed. Judging from the soft light in the room, he still had time before he needed to get up and start getting ready. Moving to stretch, he moaned when the sheet brushed against his incredibly hard cock. This was more then just a usual morning stiffy, this was a raging hard on that was begging for attention. His cock felt swollen, puffy and ultra sensitive. Kicking the sheets aside, Hotch quickly removed his boxers. Lying naked on the bed, he moved his left hand between his legs and grasped his balls. Massaging them gently, he moaned softly at how good it felt. Moving his hand to his shaft, he slowly begin to slide his hand up and down, lightly stroking his cock.

Back at the BAU, Garcia glanced at the clock. It was approximately an hour before the video meeting Hotch had requested. Flipping open her laptop, Garcia quickly tapped on the keyboard, opening the connection and setting up the ready light so he would know that she was ready and available on her end.

As the image appeared on her screen, she was surprised to realize she could see the interior of Hotch's hotel room. Looking at the screen, Garcia quickly stifled a gasp. Not only could she see Hotch's hotel room. She could see Hotch himself. He was lying naked on the bed, stroking a very impressive erection.

'Oh my God', she thought. 'He must have forgotten to log off the connection last night'. She knew she could just set the cam to idle and pretend like this never happened, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her. She watched, fascinated as Hotch slowly stroked and fondled himself, gently sliding his hand up and down his massive cock.

Hotch moaned softly and slightly increased his speed. He had established a nice rhythm, his hand stroking his cock and warmth was beginning gathering in the pit of his stomach. Lazily, Hotch's head drifted to the side, opening his eyes he gasped and quickly pulled the sheet over himself. He was staring directly into the eyes of Penelope Garcia.

"What the hell Garcia?" he groaned.

"I am so sorry, Sir." she spoke to him from the laptop. "I was just logging in. To let you know I'm ready for the conference whenever you are, and.." she stuttered momentarily, "and you must have forgotten to log out last night. I am so sorry, Sir." she sputtered.

Hotch chuckled ruefully. "So let me get this straight, you log in and catch me 'shaking hands with Mr. Lonely' and you didn't just log back out?"

"Well. Sir." She stammered, stumbling all over her words. "It was incredible. I mean…what I mean to say, is.." she trailed off, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"Garcia?" Hotch said slowly. "Are you trying to say you liked watching me stroke my dick?"

"Oh God yes, Sir." Garcia moaned. "Oh God. I didn't mean it like that." she stuttered even more. "But yes. I was enjoying every minute of it." she sighed. "And Sir?" she quickly added, feeling a little more confident. "It looked like you were enjoying it too. And it looks like you should finish. I mean, it really, really looked like you needed to finish. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or strain anything."

"Let me get this straight. You want to watch me jack off." Hotch asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds strange, Sir." Garcia said. "But it really was a magnificent sight."

"Magnificent?." Hotch murmured. Under the sheet he'd began to slowly move his hand on his cock again. He had lost most of his erection at the shock of being caught by Garcia, but now it was back and raging even harder then before.

"Isn't this some type of sexual harassment?" Hotch wondered out loud.

"Well, technically no, Sir." Garcia explained. "It would fall under mutual consent and since we aren't actually touching each other and never will." She paused, catching what she had just said. "Not that I wouldn't want to touch you, Sir." she quickly amended. "You're very handsome. It's just that I'm happy with Kevin." her voice trailed off.

Hotch, who was still lightly stroking himself under the sheet, groaned "Got it. No touching. Handsome. Happy with Kevin." He turned his head to look at Garcia, his eyes were glassy. "How do I know there won't be weirdness between us. After?"

Garcia leaned forward and made an X over her chest with her fingers. "I promise you Sir." her voice was husky, "Zero weirdness."

"Oh what the hell?" Hotch whispered and kicked the sheet off of himself. He was so horny he was about to explode. He had to rub his dick and he had to do it NOW. Moaning he took a couple of hard strokes.

"Hey Garcia?" he called out, his voice shaky.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'd better not see this on Youtube someday." he groaned.

"Oh no Sir." Garcia whispered. "This is just between us and when it's over, it will be like it never even happened.

She leaned back in her chair and watched as Hotch begin to stroke himself with abandon.

"That's right baby, Come for Mama." Garcia whispered, to low for Hotch to hear.

Hotch's dick was rock hard and extremely sensitive. Each touch of his hand sent waves of pleaure through his body. He couldn't remember every being so horny. While he didn't harbor any secret sexual fantasies about Penelope, the idea of her watching him jack off was so erotic it was driving him out of his mind. He slowed his strokes in an attempt to stave off his pending orgasm. Now that he was doing this, he felt honor bond to give her a good show.

Garcia watched as Hotch slowed his strokes. He moaned and licked his lips as his hand slid up and down on his cock. She had meant what she said to him. He was handsome. But she really was happy with Kevin. She had no real interest in Hotch sexually. "But what the hell,' she thought, 'what girl in her right mind would pass up a little free live porn?' And his cock was truly amazing.

Hotch continued to stroke his dick. The head of his cock was leaking pre cum and he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip. Using this natural lubricant, he began to stroke himself a a little faster, squeezing a little tighter. He reached between his legs and lightly caressed his balls. With all this slow stroking and fondling, he was building himself up to an epic orgasm.

Penelope licked her lips as she watched Hotch's show. That man really knew how to stroke a cock. She watched his long slow strokes, that ended with a tight squeeze at the head of his dick. She moaned quietly to herself as she watched him gently massage his balls.

She knew that by now, he had to be absolutely bursting to come. So she wasn't surprised when he suddenly increased his speed and the friction on his cock.

Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He had to come. His hand had taken control and was flying over the head of his cock, pumping fast and furious. Hotch's hips spontaneously jerked up off the bed. He was moaning softly. He couldn't remember ever needing to come so badly in his life. Frantically stroking himself he begin to feel the first fingers of his orgasm rising up inside of him.

When he felt himself begin to come, he turned and locked eyes with Penelope. She was leaning forward and watching him with rapt attention. She smiled sweetly.

Hotch froze, his hand on his cock. "Uhhhhhh" he moaned, come shooting out of the end of his dick. Panting a little, he slowly worked his hand over the tip of his cock. Twitching, he milked out the last drops of the come. He signed and closed his eyes, enjoying the last waves of pleasure washing over his body. When he opened his eyes again he was staring at the FBI Logo on the laptop.

Hotch lay panting on the bed for a minute. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and begin to prepare the day. Half and hour later he was seated in front of the laptop, cup of coffee in hand, dressed in a suit and tie. Nervously he opened the connection to Garcia.

"Well Hello, Mr. Bossman," she said happily, "Don't you look well rested this morning?"

"Garcia," he started out slowly, "I wanted to…"

"Wanted to cross reference the soil samples found at the 9 crime scenes to the surrounding geological topography?" she asked, interrupting him. Winking at him, she said. "I have that data right here for you, Sir."

Hotch smiled to himself. "Like it never even happened….."

The End.

Reviews are wonderful, marvelous, stupendous and make me smile.


End file.
